


Home

by t3tris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3tris/pseuds/t3tris
Summary: [BokuAka]Akaashi can't get that boy out of his head. He seems so out of place in his own university course. Bokuto is everything Akaashi would like but cannot be; he admires him a lot, observes his every behavior. But is it really just admiration? No, and Akaashi knows it very well, he is envious of him, but this feeling is too difficult to admit, he wants to continue to make a good impression in front of everyone and for himself first of all, so he hides it behind the word "admiration", which it looks so noble and genuine. But what if it were neither of these two feelings?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**_Home_ **

_Get a load of this monster_  
_He doesn't know how to communicate_  
_His mind is in a different place_  
_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?_  
_Get a load of this train wreck_  
_His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet_  
_But little do we know, the stars_  
_Welcome him with open..._

* * *

Akaashi had always seen universities as the most monotonous and boring place on the planet, even if they gave him that typical tranquility of everyday life that he adored. It was no longer the crowded high school corridors filled with groups of students joking, chatting or just strolling during breaks. At that moment it seemed that a switch had been turned off, catapulting the boy into those empty and cold classrooms. In the university courtyards, the young people walked quickly on their way, staring at themselves or at the mobile screen, or even at pages full of messy notes. Everyone stood on his own, occasional small groups of boys warmed the atmosphere for a moment with their laughter.

It was almost all so distant, rigid, unusual. Akaashi thought that at that point he could claim to be a human version of a university. However, the moor did not hate all that general tranquility, on the contrary, he was at ease in an environment so similar to him. He certainly enjoyed life as a student of superiors, but at times he found it excessively repetitive and boring, suffocating for the social context in which he found himself; Akaashi often felt uncomfortable with other people, fearful, especially with people who were radically different from him, but he always tried to keep a calm and rational temperament. In particular, people who were too energetic and sunny disturbed him, making him uncomfortable, as had happened to him several times in the course of his school career.

In short, Akaashi simply wanted to live in the tranquility of his monotonous days, a rhythm that always brought him comfort, but which was soon gradually interrupted.


	2. Lies

That morning had already begun rather unpleasantly for Akaashi. Since his boss had been temporarily replaced by his daughter, his job had become almost hellish. That woman hated him and did nothing to hide it, indeed, made the concept more and more evident through continuous useless complaints about what the poor boy did to perfection. Every reason was valid to scold him, threaten him with dismissal, or cut his already meager pay. All this obviously happened because of the enormous resentment felt towards him. Akaashi, in fact, months before had accepted the girl's invitation to a simple date, which he had not been able to refuse, probably out of kindness or much more probably out of pain, having noticed how much she was interested in him. And maybe Akaashi had said to himself _why not try?_ However, that simple evening turned out to be a dreadful and boring dinner that would certainly have been more interesting if it was held between two stones. He had immediately found himself uncomfortable because of her excessive bravado, perhaps he had almost panicked and had not been able to hold even a conversation. For some reason the poor woman had felt hurt in her pride from that evening, perhaps she had understood that despite her enormous interest in him, she could not conclude anything, so she had begun to convince herself that she hated him, until it became a habit.

_**Akane Yamamoto:** "I warned you, Akaashi, I wouldn't forgive another of your messes. Make sure you get a call by this afternoon, I have a few things to tell you." [08:32 a.m.] _

So went the message received from his employer, read as soon as the boy had found a place to sit in the general chaos of the subway cars. After replying with a simple "ok", Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes to try to calm down and not think the worst. _What did she come up with this time?_ It had almost become a pastime now to guess the false excuse she would use to warn him.

Fortunately it was on time. The previous day he had taken care to perfectly organize all his movements, matching the timetable of the train and the subway that would take him to his destination. Living in the rural suburbs of Kyoto, it was essential for him to never lose the means, otherwise he would have to wait too long and therefore would have arrived at his destination with a huge delay.

Finally the subway car he was on stopped, so the boy got out and looked around for the flight of stairs to get out of that claustrophobic and too confusing place for him. The light autumn breeze caressed his pale skin, illuminated by the soft rays of the sun totally uncovered in the sky. Akaashi felt a sudden quick shiver go from head to toe that made him wrinkle his nose. He did not waste too much time exploring with his eyes the daily life of the people who crowded the city streets, in fact he immediately proceeded to search for the right path to reach the university. It was the first day for him, so he relied on the maps carefully scrolling across his cell phone screen.

It took about ten minutes before he found himself in front of the main entrance of the vast building that was the largest seat of the University of Kyoto. It almost looked like a temple, aesthetically pleasing as a whole, with a row of Doric columns embracing the entrance door. Once he crossed its threshold, he proceeded inside the numerous courtyards and arcades that made up the enormous complex, often asking anyone for information to find their classroom. Once reached, he made his entrance into that new environment, looking for a place among the closest to the teacher's desk. He looked up and immediately encountered the writing on the huge blackboard hanging on the wall: _Course of Medicine and Surgery._

While the last students arrived settled among the remaining seats, a shameless and quite noisy laugh almost silenced the general buzz of the classroom, giving rise to a collective movement of the face to look towards the source of that sudden sound. A boy walked into the large room, immediately after greeting his likely dark-haired friend. He had surely realized that he had attracted everyone's attention with his weird laugh, but he didn't seem to care, in fact he had probably got used to it. Maybe he wasn't bold enough to do it on purpose, just to get noticed. His physical appearance alone was enough to make Akaashi shiver again.

_ "Oh, God..."  _

Bleached hair, a whiter color than the chalks on the desk interrupted by the probably black regrowth, big eyes and an unusual color, it seemed light to him, but he couldn't quite understand what it was because of the distance between the two. Due to Akaashi's perplexity in trying to understand what the color of his irises was, their gazes met for a moment, until the shorter one looked away, visibly annoyed. The other boy, even though the dark-haired man could not have noticed it, seemed almost saddened to see him so disinterested. Every detail of him fed in Akaashi a growing feeling of fear and repudiation towards him, starting from the smile that illuminated his face up to the toned frame. It was just the typical personality who couldn't keep close. The wacky hairdo accentuated even more that impression he was having of him; each tuft had been treated with gel to remain in the same position all day, that is, facing upwards, as if it had dried them with a jet of hot air coming from below. _Definitely a damned eccentric._ The dark-haired wrinkled his nose, as he used to do whenever he disapproved of something.

He watched as he sat down next to some guys he probably already knew. Even his way of sitting was annoying. _Tch, it doesn't have a minimum of decorum, that .... luckily I won't have to deal with it by force. It's not like high school here, Keiji._

A teacher of the course finally made her appearance, and after the usual presentations and the usual speeches for young university students, she began to explain. 

The hours passed rather quickly for Akaashi, intent on gathering as much information as possible in that new pad of his, notes that were monstrously ordered. From time to time with a finger he readjusted the glasses on his nose, which too often slid down due to his position bent over the wooden shelf on which he was writing. At the end of the lessons, that weird boy immediately rushed out of the classroom, almost running, as if he had to do some kind of urgent and important thing. Another detail that annoyed Akaashi. He hated haste, in general sudden things. Instead, he calmly prepared to leave the classroom, also stopping to greet and thank the teacher, complete with a bow. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he strolled absorbed in the tranquility of the university courtyards, looking for an alternative route to leave the structure. However, the peace that had just been created between him and that new environment was broken by the ringer on his cell phone. 

_ "Is it possible that she never forgets it?" _

Akaashi immediately answered his cell phone, ready to be overwhelmed by the furious cries of his giver, but was immediately distracted by a repeated noise that Akaashi could not identify immediately. Only when he found himself in front of that weird but adorable scene he realized what it was. He stopped abruptly, forgetting where he was going, what he was talking about and above all to whom. The world around him seemed to slow down to a complete stop. There was only that scene he found himself in front of. In one of the smaller courtyards, a small group of kids were playing with a volleyball, but the strange thing for Akaashi was not so much the presence of children in such a context, but that of the boy with the extravagant hair, who often responded to their throwings. Yet, there he was, smiling and visibly excited about what he was doing.

"Hey, I told you to wait for me at the gym! If we get caught here, we're ..." 

It was he who spoke, but he fell silent as soon as he heard the shrill voice coming from Akaashi's cell phone, which he could easily hear up there. Intrigued, he walked over. 

The boy with the glasses had felt almost petrified by the sight. Not only had that weirdo disturbed everyone with his laugh a few hours ago, but now he was even playing in a college playground with a bunch of noisy kids.  The situation simply made him sigh, on the other hand, from the boy's words it did not seem at all that that situation had been programmed by him, but it was probably an initiative of the group.

However, despite being visibly disturbed by this affair, he felt almost moved by the boy's behavior towards the little ones, between hands that ruffled their hair in an affectionate way and encouraging smiles. But he shook his head, returning to reality. That _madman_ was heading right towards him. Only then did Akaashi realize the call he was not listening to. _Fuck ... this time I really have to come up with something-_

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? AKAASHI KEIJI, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME IMMEDIATELY HINTS OF LIFE I SWEAR THAT I WILL SIT-STATE FIRE YOU." 

He believed that the girl's voice had pierced his eardrums from how much he was screaming.

"Sure, sorry ... I had an inconvenience. I'll be at the cafe soon, I'd rather talk to you there. At the moment I can't really, I'm sorry." It was extremely difficult for him to lie, but he needed it. After getting more threats and waiting for the woman to hang up, he sighed heavily as he slipped his cell phone into a pocket of his pants. 

"Apparently Mr. Ashi Kiji made some mess!" The dark had not even realized the presence of the other boy so close. He looked up at him, meeting that cheerful expression of his that he already found unbearable. 

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji is the correct name." He immediately found his-self correcting him, while maintaining his usual neutral and almost bored expression. Probably at that moment even more than usual. He had absolutely no desire to have anything to do with him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, you know, I heard it on your cell phone and apparently I heard pretty bad ..." With his hands on his hips, he gave him a smile. "Anyway, dear my beautiful statue, are you by any chance interested? You were looking at us, maybe you want to join?"

Akaashi was about to speak, but was abruptly interrupted by the other. 

"Man, I should tell you first ... don't say a word to anyone about what you saw, all right? They'd probably be angry with me!" 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone anything. And no, I didn't want to-" 

Again.

_ How much I hate his energy.  _

"Thank goodness, thank you! And anyway I'm Koutarou Bokuto, you're the one who looked at me in a bad way before, that's who you are!"

_In a bad way ... oh my, I'm a mess, I have to work harder on these things ... so it makes me look just nasty. I just don't feel like talking to him._

"Oh, I'm sorry I gave you that impression. I'm just trying to avoid eye contact." He confessed, and then began to turn around to get back on his way.

"Wait, one last thing!" 

"Mh?" 

"I know maybe it's rude to ask ... but could I know where you work? Here, I'm looking for another job, maybe part-time, and since I've heard of a cafe..." 

As he spoke, Bokuto had still sought his gaze. Akaashi could not help but part his lips to answer, but stopping to notice the wonderful shades that those eyes contained. The irises looked like honey, almost gold, with veins that seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

He tried to recover immediately, narrowing his eyes. 

"Uhm ... actually ... we're not looking for new staff, forgive us." Here, another lie. Why was he lying to him so much? Did he really not want him to such an extent? 

"Oh ... I understand, don't worry. Thank you all the same." He looked down slightly, visibly sad for his negative answer.

"Mhmh ... if you don't mind, now ... I should go." 

"Right, sorry if I held you back! So ... see you, we're classmates!" Smiling, Bokuto raised a hand to greet him, but Akaashi only gave him a slight, almost forced smile. 

"Yeah ... see you next time." And with those last words, he resumed walking towards the exit. 

_ "I was right to lie to him ... I can't afford such a subject in my life." These were the words that Akaashi repeated over and over and in various ways in his mind, trying to convince himself that he had made a good choice. _


End file.
